1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to the application of Resonant Macrosonic Synthesis (RMS) for the purposes of processing materials within an RMS resonator including, for example, comminution, converting liquids into vapors and gases, drying of powders, mixing of dissimilar materials, agglomeration, de-agglomeration, granulation, sterilization of gases, destruction of biological materials, separation by stratification, and coal gasification.
2) Description of Related Area
Previously, the processing of materials such as comminution, converting liquids into vapors and gases, drying of powders, rapid mixing of gases and various materials including mixtures of particulate solids, agglomeration, de-agglomeration, and granulation required a wide range of different processing equipment. Examples of such equipment can include rotary cutters, hammers, rollers, fluid-energy mills, ovens, and various filtration machines.
If the manufacture of a product requires more than one of these processes, then the product will often be progressively transferred from one machine to another. This can create disadvantages, due to reduced yield, product contamination, longer process time, and high production costs and worker exposure to processing agents.
A single process tool that can provide multiple process steps without product transfer and in a simpler manner would provide a significant advantage to the process industry.